


Typical

by mrjengablock



Series: Everlasting Amplitude [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 Sentences, I'm only slightly ashamed of myself, M/M, The start of my downfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjengablock/pseuds/mrjengablock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentence exploration of an unusual pairing.</p><p>Number 11, Squad:   “What do you mean ‘those poor kids’, you four-eyed fuck!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical

1\. Collectivity

There are people who stand out in a crowd quite naturally and there are those who fade into the collective; they are both the latter, despite the effort Naruto puts into emphasizing his presence.

2\. Buffoonish

Kabuto can’t help but grimace at some of the things Naruto does when he knows other people are watching—and feels a secret thrill as the hours of silent study slip by in their kitchen.

3\. Melamine

Kabuto still smells like formaldehyde, even after three showers and a funny incident with Sakura’s mom’s perfume, and Naruto is starting to suspect that smell is just him.

4. Thermoelectric

Their arguments are few and far between—Kabuto rarely feels strongly enough to make a mess of things and Naruto would rather suffer than inconvenience his friends—but when they happen, Naruto burns, and Kabuto freezes, and the air is electric for weeks.

5\. Forfeiture

Kabuto gave up his freedom in return for a place to stay, but Naruto refuses to let him be a prisoner in his own home.

6\. Ask

Both men are incredibly stubborn, Sakura notes, and incredibly dimwitted; if one of them would just work up the guts to ask, she’d stop tripping over their lovesick looks.

7\. Captious

“You know, if someone hadn’t thought it was a good idea to chase after the missing-nin rather than regroup and prepare an ambush, like someone else suggested, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

8\. Infirmary

Kabuto’s hands are glowing as soon as Naruto’s feet hit the windowsill and Naruto is absurdly grateful for his boyfriend’s medical jutsu, because hospitals make him feel ill.

9\. Harten

“C’mon, you bastard, you can do this: it’s just Granny Tsunade and a couple of old farts,” he says, but his grip is white-knuckled around Kabuto’s hand and the medic wonders who he’s trying to comfort more.

10\. Dietetics

Kabuto has this sharp, ‘watch your next step’ glare that Naruto really, really hates, hates almost as much as the vegetables he has just dumped into their basket.

11\. Squad

“What do you mean ‘those poor kids’, you four-eyed fuck!”

12\. Thousandth

When they wind up in the same bed for what seems like the thousandth time, Naruto decides that maybe nightmares are just meant to be shared.

13\. Repugnance

Kabuto stares him down before he even manages to go in for a hug, and Naruto is forced to shuffle off to the shower instead.

14\. Legible

Kabuto holds up the sweat stained note decorated in shaky chicken scratch that looks awfully similar to the love note he’d written Sakura when he was eleven, and the blond is absurdly grateful for his illegible handwriting when Kabuto’s only comment is, “Your writing hasn’t gotten any better.”

15\. Inedible

Naruto wishes he had a stronger stomach because Kabuto’s face when he has to run to the sink is heartbreaking.

16\. Furnace

His chakra is so potent he feels like he’s sticking his hand into a furnace, but Naruto needs his help right now.

17\. Lustful

Masturbating in the bathroom to the idea of the guy he’s supposed to be guarding is probably pretty unacceptable in mission terms, but Naruto can’t really see any other solution.

18\. Primital

The first time Naruto knows he’s in trouble is in the Forest of Death, when Kabuto’s hand clamps down on his own and Naruto is thrilled at his sudden appearance; conversely, the first time Kabuto knows he’s in trouble is when Naruto whimpers “I love you” over and over again into his neck and Kabuto thinks, me too.

19\. Blubber

Naruto is a horrible, ugly crier, with snot running out of his nose and his face turning red and blotchy, and Kabuto almost wants to take back what he just said, except for some reason Naruto is still breathtaking.

20\. Drench

Though he hadn’t meant to throw the water in his canteen out over Naruto’s head, he wasn’t particularly sorry about it when his cheeks puffed up adorably in anger.

21\. Implacable

Naruto’s fury is like a roll of thunder, and Kabuto stands in awe of the destruction he rains.

22\. Crawly

Naruto’s skin crawls every time Kabuto flashes him that fake smile, partly because it’s fake and partly because it’s a smile, directed at him.

23\. Foundationless

Kabuto feels like a wobbly house on shifting sands, a boat without an anchor in a turbulent harbor, and he wonders if one day he’ll finally come unstuck and float away.

24\. Systematize

Kabuto is weirdly particular about the things in the cabinets, but Naruto isn’t gonna raise a fuss if he wants the spices in alphabetical order and the bathroom junk in order of use—it’s just so Kabuto.

25\. Correspondent

For the two and a half years he’s out of the village, Naruto has found no less than twenty letters with his name on them and a confusing mess of half-formed thoughts and sentences that go nowhere; he doesn’t tell Jiraiya, because Naruto has never gotten letters before, and even with how strange these are, they are precious.

26\. Diffusivity

Kabuto is like gas, Naruto thinks to himself, because in a crowd he fades into the background, but in a small room he is all Naruto can focus on.

27\. Eager

The first time, Naruto moves too quickly and they knock heads rather than lock lips.

28\. Invitation

“If you’re really that paranoid about wasting water, we should just take baths together.”

29\. Verisimilitude

Kabuto makes a good cardboard cutout of a person, but up against the reality that is Naruto, he thinks his true nature is a little too obvious.

30\. Metempsychosis

Kabuto once thought he could achieve peace through Orochimaru’s dream, but his own true transmigration had been slightly less literal.

31\. Enlock

There’s an arm on either side of his head, and a wall pressed against his back, and he’s starting to think that maybe he doesn’t want to go after all.

32\. Deliberation

It has been three painful, gut-churning weeks and Naruto is starting to think he should have demanded an answer right then and there.

33\. Inquiringly

Naruto is insulted that Kabuto looks so incredulous when he asks, “You _didn’t_ have a crush on Sasuke-kun?” 

34\. Antagonist

Kabuto didn’t mind being the bad guy if Naruto was the Hero because redemption was a living thing in his eyes.

35\. Maturity

“Naruto has grown up quite well,” Kabuto can’t help but tease Sasuke, though he knows it will net him more trouble later on.

36\. Aligning

It’s in the little things, the way the medic’s body turns slightly to face his student, the way their shoulders angle towards each other, even when their eyes are somewhere else, that Kakashi sees something has changed.

37\. Incorruptible

Kabuto is thankful that Naruto is impervious like diamond because there is something so achingly pure about Naruto that he can’t help but want to taint.

38\. Rile

Naruto thinks its awfully dangerous that one man can bring him to the brink of rage and then yank him back from the edge like this.

39\. Debate

“We cannot take care of thirty kids, Naruto, it’s just not feasible,” he says, knowing they are most certainly about to be the proud owners of an orphanage, and he smiles despite himself.

40\. Fix

Naruto just has this unbearable urge to fix people and Kabuto has learned that it’s just better to go along with it.

41\. Heartache

Kabuto didn’t know if he still had a heart, but there _was_ a tearing pain in his lungs when he caught sight of the tears Naruto couldn't hide quickly enough.

42\. Restless

Why can’t Naruto just lay in bed without wiggling around every five minutes?

43\. Unsuccessful

“Hey, at least you didn’t melt the pot this time!”

44\. Indefinitely

Naruto’s mission duration is officially “indefinitely” and he wonders if he can really survive possible eternity with Yakushi Kabuto.

45\. Islet

Naruto sometimes feels like a little sandbar in a big river building up on the dirt people throw his way.

46\. Epidermic

Kabuto intimately understands the phrase, both literally and metaphorically, so he is certain that he means it when he says Naruto _gets under his skin_.

47\. Ululant

Naruto roars like the demon he houses when he is angry but his grief is almost catatonia; Kabuto doesn’t think he likes either state.

48\. Embroidery

Of the two, Naruto is surprisingly the more domestic, but his embroidered pillows are passed off as dime store finds whenever they have company.

49\. Forbearing

For whatever reason, Kabuto and Naruto both get complimented on their ability to put up with the other, though neither really feels like they’ve ever “put up” with anything.

50\. Sexangle

Naruto can’t stop laughing, even after Kabuto loudly corrects himself to “HEXAGON”.


End file.
